The invention relates to a flat steel anchor for precast concrete parts in which an upper connecting area of the anchor is exposed outwardly of the concrete piece for grasping by a hoist or the like, and a lower anchoring area is embedded in the concrete piece during precasting.
A flat steel anchor of this general type is known, for example, from German Offenlegungsschrift 30 42 329. In the anchor design described in the publication, a hook-shaped bend of the flat steel part engages behind a reinforcing rod, the hook-shaped bend being such that mounting surfaces for the concrete are formed on both sides of the longitudinal axis. These mounting surfaces, however, lie in different planes, so that the dynamic effects on the mounting surfaces are distributed asymmetrically on the two sides of the longitudinal axis. Due to this, bending forces are produced which adversely affect the load-carrying capacity of the flat steel concrete anchor. Because of the shaping of the hook-like bend a reinforcing rod can be accommodated in the curvature of the bend. This rod, however, needs to be fixed by a wire binding, since otherwise the reinforcing rod may slip out of the curvature, leaving the flat steel concrete anchor merely embedded in concrete, but held only inadequately or not held at all by the reinforcing rod. Since, however, a defective securing of the concrete anchor to the finished concrete piece cannot be inspected, defects of this kind have an effect only under strong tensile strain, for example on raising the concrete part, which then causes considerable danger to constructional personnel and considerable damage to building components and equipment.